


Falling in Love with You *CNY Special*

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, 2019, BL, Boyfriends, CNY, Chinese, Chinese New Year, Fanfic, Gay, He tian - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Manhwa, Mo Gaung Shan, New Year, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, boylove, boyslove, gaylove, mo - Freeform, old xian, smuttyfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: The story takes place 5 years after He Tian and Mo finished highschoolA quick peek at their adultish New year!HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! btw





	1. New Year Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own the art or the characters, all these characters copy right belong to Old Xian. This is just a fan fiction spin off from original story. Do support the artist who created such adorable creatures.

"...the number you are trying to contact is currently unavailable..." "Why isn't that bastard picking up?" Mo Gaung Shang stared at the phone screen irritated, it has already been three times this evening he tried to get in contact with He Tian and the person on the other side apparently couldn't be reached.

He stared at the phone screen for a few minutes with a deep frown and then shut it, immediately shoved back into his pants pockets. "He was the one who annoyed me about today and..." he mumbled to himself, displeasure written all over his face. "Little Mo, are you done with the break?" a co worker knocked on the staff's room and came in, his hands full with red boxes. 

He quickly wiped his irritated scowl with usual rigid unfriendly face. "Unbelievable we have to work even on New Year." The man whined as he placed the boxes on the table and stretched his arms. "Why do you look so down? You look like a kicked puppy."

Startled, Mo touched his face and said, "What? I don't look...I look just the same." The man lighted his cigarette and sucked on it hard, before letting a cloud of smoke in the air. "Nah, you may look the same as ever but I can tell. How many years it been since you started working in this workshop? What? Got in fight with you girlfriend?"

Mo almost spit out, jumped up from his seat. "I don't have girlfriend" "Then who you been calling since morning? Admit it, you are making plans with your girlfriend right?" a curious delighted smirk spread across the man face as he continued to tease Mo who was now bright red. No way in hell he and that guy share something like that. 

It's just...unavoidable and undesirable relationship. Yea, that's what it is between him and He Tian, nothing else. He was about to voice his thoughts then the phone rang. He dug out the phone at lightning speed, his face lit up for a moment with hope and delight. But it disappeared the moment his eyes fell on the caller's id.

Disappointedly, he answered the phone. "What do you want?" A sharp shrill and laughter pierced through the phone. "Little Mo, it's me Jian Yi! You miss me?" "Why the fuck I gonna miss you?" "Wahh, cold as ever. You won't make any friends this way." He was already pissed off because of He Tian and now another pile added on top of the old, he was just barely keeping his temper in, barely. 

"If you gonna talk bull shit, I gonna end the call." "Ok, Ok. I called cuz me and my hubby gonna spend together for New Year. How about He Tian and you..." clicked. He cut the call off in the middle, the scowl on his face deeper than before. "Young people these days...." The man shook his head as though he pitied the guy on the other end of phone being ignored harshly by the one in front of him fuming with scary face.

He himself didn't know why he was that irritated. It has been five years since he and He Tian stuck in this ambiguous relationship. That guy toyed with him all he wanted and unable to resist, he was just strung along with his whim. Yes, it's not like he is in love or anything like that. Trying to make excuse for himself, Mo ignored his senior who kept preaching about life and love like a Guru but the words came in one ear and lost from other.

He took off the dirty work clothes and shoved them in the bag. "...hey little Mo, are you listening?" He pulled hoodie over his shirt and threw the bag over his shoulder. "Yes, thanks for today, senpai. See you after the holidays. Happy new year to you and family." He said the words as quick as he could and walked out of the shop. "Ok, have fun with your girlfriend; tell her I bid happy New Year." His senior yelled from behind, a series of laughter followed. Hearing the words, he ducked his head, covering his red ears with the hoodie and hurried to the station.

It was the eve of Chinese New Year so the whole road was brightly lit with red paper lanterns, all bright, big and small. The shops were all closed, except for their 24hr automobile workshop, everyone enjoying their time with friends and family. Mo hurried down the street neither looking at the lion dance being held in the park, which was drawing everyone's attention nor the families cheerfully kowtowing at the temple with their families. 

He just focused on getting onto the platform like his life depended on it. For some reason, he felt like if he were to slow down, he was going to realize something he been trying to ignore for so long and that thought terrified him down to core. It's not like he wanted to celebrate the New Year with him. Nope, why will he leave his mother alone and spent time with that no good mafia bastard? 

He was just a bit irritated cuz he dare break the promise he himself made. Saying bullshit like want to spend the New Year with him and watch the fireworks and all kind of nonsense. He knew there was no way he could trust playboy like him. His eyes stung, hanging his head down he wiped the eyes, but they were dry. At the moment, the train arrived and unmotivated, he was carried onto the train by the sea of people. The rails creaked; the robotic announcement came through the speakers as the train started down the tunnel. 

Mo stood squished between many office workers, normally he would be glaring and annoy with overly crowded car but now preoccupied by his own worries, he stood without any retort. The reflection of his detached face stared back at him from the window. Wow, he really does look like he been kicked. His hand unconsciously touched the pants in which his phone was stuffed.

Five years. Not five days, nor weeks. It was years. After they both finished high school, Mo started working part time; He Tian went to university and started working for his brother company. He really thought the relationship they had during their student life would be over but that cunning piece of shit, sweet talked his mother and got her to approve them living together. He should have put effort into rejecting him; he should have at least put up a decent fight. 

But... taking out his phone, he stared at the black screen eye full of loneliness. He didn't want to. And honestly, it was surprisingly one of the rare happy moments. He wanted to be with him and was glad, them being together wouldn't end with high school but of course, he never actually showed nor voiced his feelings. Five years, they lived together and were in unclear ambiguous relationship, because neither of them confessed or said the words of love.

In Mo's mind, they would forever be in such relationship; and there would be no problem when they have to end one day. Contrary to his expectations, last year Chinese New Year, He Tian up and left. There was no discussion nor a single notice, he woke up one day and He Tian said it blatantly that he was leaving for the house. It was like you get kicked in the chest by your most beloved horse and there was nothing you can do, just stood and took it like it was. He packed a bag and left. 

Mo remembered him feeling indifferent and numb as he watched He Tian's retreating figure at first and then everything fell apart the moment the door closed behind him. For first three days, he shed tears. He didn't know that he was crying; the tears just flowed on their own. Sleep was little, appetite was none: he just spent those days alone, in tears. But time healed all wounds.

He recovered but his tear ducts didn't. He resumed his usual life, being too lazy and busy to find another place, he just continued stay in their apartment. His life was quiet, peaceful and above all, no longer filled with anxiety. And just like a nightmare, that bastard came barging into his life again. One phone call, in whole year. Saying how he was coming back on Chinese New Year and how he had things he wanted to tell him. Once again that bastard put lights on his already stone cold heart without consent. 

He really wanted to cut off all ties with him but when the push came to shove, he hesitated. What was he to him? Friends with benefit? Someone to pass his time when he bored? If so then why did he treat him kindly? Why would he care for him? Why would he purposely come into someone's life and mess it up as he wishes? He wouldn't have to suffer like this if he would just leave him alone and never paid attention to him. He would never learn about the loneliness and wouldn't miss the warmth of another when he lie awake in the middle of the night. 

He surely wouldn't be in this much heartache. So many questions needed to ask face to face but he really wanted to just end every once and for all, even if it mean he would have to suffer the heart wrenching pain every single day. It would be kinder to set him free rather than giving a faint ray of hope

. 

An announcement came through the speakers once again and the train slowed, entering its designated station. Mo headed out along with the crowd, everyone was rushing their way home to celebrate the New Year. He headed out of the station with spirits so low even the vibrant and cheerful atmosphere that New Year celebrations couldn't lift it up. The streets were brightly lit with red lanterns and many colorful neon lights, bright red banners donned the windows and doors, several incenses were lit, their fragrance filled the air with peaceful essence. 

The night air was chilly against his skin but this much was nothing, he quickly headed to the building near the corner of the road, occupied by his own distorted thoughts, he didn't notice the jack black Benz parked across the road. All he wanted was to enjoy New Year with his mother and then head to bed, sleep off all the annoying feelings. On the elevator, he couldn't help but checked his phone again and again, each time the black screen answered; his insides would twist a little, making him nauseated. Little by little, he felt tired and started to disappoint in himself. 

The elevator dinged and shoving the phone back in the pants, he composed his wretched face and walked to the door. Slowly, he knocked on the door, surprisingly; he could hear his mom laughing through the door. Why was she in such great mood? Is there guest inside? Puzzled, he knocked again. "Mom, it's me." He called, straining to hear the unusual noise from inside. "Coming!" his mom's cheerful voice came before the door flung open. Mo put on a smile and said, "Happy New Year mom."

His mother was thin, long hair with the color resembling his own, similar pale skin and the same sharp eyes with less malice, she was his splitting image. She smiled widely at her son and drew him into a hug. "You are so late. I thought you were gonna come early and help me set the table." Mo returned her hug and said, "There were some last minute works. I am sorry. What do I need to do now?" He closed the door and left his bag on the living room arm chair. "Nah, everything is done now. Because of Xiao Tian. He helped me with everything." 

 

Mo was just entering the dining room but his mother's speech stopped his feet mid air. "What..." He felt his heart sank and butterflies started to go rampage in his stomach. It couldn't be... slowly step by step he went into the dining room. The New Year feast was already spread out on the table, the stir fried vegetables, big bowls of meat dishes, steaming dumplings and variety of sweets and delicacies welcomed him. But his attention was not on the food. He Tian was standing at the table with a plate full of fruits.

When he saw him staring at him with blank face, his thin lips curled up into his usual smirk. "Long time no see, Little Mo." Veins popped on Mo's forehead and normally he would have screamed at him but his throat was so dry, he couldn't even make any sound. He Tian walked towards him in ease, chewing grapes slowly. "What? Did you forget my face?" He stood in front of him, laid back while he stared at the alarmed and shocked Mo with much pleasure. "You..." he managed to get the word through his gritted teeth, if fury could be seen as steam, right now he would look like boiling kettle. He Tian immediately shoved a grape into his mouth before he could shower him with curses. "Behave, little Mo..." 

Mo even though his heart was beating so loud, it was deafening, regained his senses and chomped on the grape that was pushed inside his mouth. Without a word, he grabbed He Tian from his hand and dragged him into his room. The door slammed closed behind them and Mo shoved He Tian against the door. Bang...he struck the door with all his strength the vibrations made the picture hanging on the wall next to it, shook and tilted. "Boys, don't play so hard. Dinner is almost ready." His mother said from the kitchen, not surprised by the shady action of the guys who were currently locked in staring contest.

"Little Mo, I didn't know you were this aggressive. Did you miss me that much?" He Tian teased him, a hand reached out to stroke Mo's stiff face. Getting angrier by minute, Mo swatted his hand away and through his pursed lips, "What the hell are you doing here?" He Tian shrugged with innocent look on his face. "Celebrating new year, duh. I told you I will come right?" Hearing his answer, Mo was a little taken back, he was right. What he told him was he would come celebrate New Year with him. And here he thought he meant two of them alone.

Realizing his own thoughts, his face exploded into red sheen. This bastard so misleading. Watching the color changes from Mo's face, He Tian was quietly pleased with the result. He did everything on purpose and didn't contact him at all. Seem like it worked perfectly. Not giving his prey a chance to escape, he grabbed Mo by his waist and pinned him on the door. Surprised by the change of event, Mo gasped and clutched tight on He Tian's shirt. 

"What...what the hell are you doing?" He Tian didn't answer but advance toward him till, their forehead were almost touching. He could feel Mo's rapid breaths on his face and his body scent whiffed its way in, making him intoxicated and drunk. Their lips were almost brushing, he stared into Mo's widened Marble like eyes, the desire to give in to lust grew stronger by minute. "...You remember what I said right?" His hand caressed his waist and pressed harder on the squirming body underneath. "That I have things I want to tell you?" Mo tried to wiggle his way out of He Tian's iron clad embrace but when the eyes bore deep into him, strength dropped, leaving him mesmerized in his gaze.

"We will celebrate the new year afterward. You will come with me won't you?" he rubbed lips against Mo's reddened ears. Shivers run down Mo's spine and he stiffened more than before. He Tian licked his ears, enjoying his time lingering at the place. "Stop..." Mo pushed him and broke the never ceasing licking action at his ear, embarrassedly. "Oh..." He Tian raised his hands in surrender and stepped back, his tongue indecently licking on the lips as though savoring the taste. 

Mo stared at him, his mind had already working a long time ago and bombarded by sudden action, he stood there, face red, ears crimson right down to his nape, eyes glistening with tears and slightly breathless. The whole picture was deliciously indecent. He Tian who been trying to hold back, let out a growl and threw himself at him again, body against body, lips against lips. 

His hand grabbed onto Mo's nape, pushing him deeper into the kiss while his tongue ravaged the other person's mouth. Mo at first reluctant tried to push his way out of the kiss but soon, the vigorous thrusting inside his mouth drove away the reasoning, he too became the partner in crime. He Tian unable to quench his hunger, started to let his hands roam all over Mo's body. The body was firm and hot under his palms, ah, I miss this. I miss him. His mind even though a mess knew it crystal clear, why he was behaving the way he was.

If not for him, he would never let himself lose control like this. He gnawed at his neck, sucking on it hard, enough to make Mo gasped sharply. If only I could eat him whole and be sated. His hands reached down to his pants, patting lightly over his jeans and not soon after, his hands snaked inside. Feeling foreign cold against his naked skin, drove Mo from his trance. He immediately grabbed onto He Tian's hands, being stopped in his tracks, He Tian was annoyed but he held back and looked back at Mo. "...We can't, you idiot." "My mom is right outside." He was blushing so hard, He Tian started to imagine a tomato in his face. 

He could care less about being found out at the moment. Impatiently, he grabbed Mo's hand and put it on his crotch. Startled by the impressive bulge, Mo immediately recoiled his hand. "But what am I gonna do with this?" he tried to act innocent with a coy smile. "I know you can't wait too. So why...stop...here..." he reached behind and groped Mo's ass. Mo wiggled as the pinching fiercely on the two globes, not only was painful but a bit exciting as well. "Come on...hmm?" He Tian tried to act spoil with him as he helped himself enjoying the globes all he want. 

Mo squirmed in his embrace, the attack on his ass and the hot breathing on his neck, where the hell he was gonna ran. Realizing he would get swallowed up whole this way, he tried to reason with him. "...let's...continue after..." his voice was so small, if He Tian wasn't stuck on him, literally, he would have miss it. Surprised by Mo's response, He Tian separated their bodies, his eyes black, deep misty with lust now cleared for a moment. Mo turned his face to the side avoiding the questioning look blatantly. 

Seeing his coy action, He Tian broke out laughing. "What are you laughing at, you bastard?" embarrassed Mo pushed him away, finally relieving himself from buried into the door. He Tian laughed heartily and quickly composed himself. "Little Mo, you really are something." He lovingly stoked Mo's fine head and said wearing a satisfied victor smirk, "You better not forget what you said after dinner. I won't let you off easy." Planting a kiss on Mo's cheek, he opened the door, not even bother with his disheveled state. 

Mo stood in the room, dazed. "Fucking hell...." Swearing to himself, he rigidly followed He Tian to the dining room. "What were you guys doing? The food is getting cold. Now, now everyone take seat. We gonna pay respect and then enjoy dinner together." Mo's mother said cheerfully, He Tian sat across on her right, he was completely at ease, like it wasn't him who came so close to assault the other person a while ago in sex crazed frenzy. Mo on other side, sitting in his place like a scared bunny. Outside loud music from celebrations poured into the room, filling cheer and happiness which soon became contagious. 

The three enjoyed their meal in peace, the sound of glass tinkling as they toasted, the laughter and the soft clatter of plates made the atmosphere festive and warm. "Happy New Year, Little Mo." He Tian said raising his cup of wine to him. Mo hesitantly picked up his own and replied, "Happy New Year to you too....he Tian..." a bright smile spread on Mo's mother face and she quickly batted the tears away before the two noticed. "Happy New Year my children." She too raised her glass. 

Everyone wore genuine cheerful smiles, the clicking of the glass echoed, lifting the spirit, dispelling the past year's misfortunes and welcoming blessings and hope into the life.

Another year has come to pass...


	2. Onward We Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, update took so long but I am kinda in a slump these days. Work is getting me down. But I will not drop this. Do bear with me as the story continue.

It seems that what they say is true, time seems to slow when one is facing annoyance. Mo Gaung Shang could prove its truth. He sat in his place at the table with face quite flushed and brows knitted as he listened to his mom’s drunken talk, He Tian on other hand, didn’t pay any attention to him but kept on savoring his drink, listening intently without a care. The battle taking place under the table was fierce in contrast.

He Tian’s leg crept up high onto Mo’s, the latter seemed not only losing in life but in their leg games as well. He tried to brush it off but he really couldn’t pull off without making things obvious. He Tian quite enjoying his discontent, kept his leg brushed against the other’s thigh and slidded it up all the way to groin. Mo’s eyes widened as he felt cold touch of feet between his legs and shrunk back in his seat. His eyes shot a warning dead glare at He Tian who flashed him a lazy smile. 

“…as I was say...saying…” his mom was already dead drunk, going on and on about gibberish, totally not aware of her son’s trouble. “What the hell you think you are doing?” he asked He Tian through gritted teeth, one hand holding onto the feet that was exploring the dangerous area. He Tian propped his chin on one hand and said, “I’m just keeping the engine warm.” His feet pressed hard on Mo’s groin and unprepared for the attack, Mo let out a groan. “Ahn…” “Oh…” Mo’s mother turned her attention to him; he pressed his lips tight, face bright red, glaring at He Tian, his eyes about to shoot fires. 

He Tian leaned back in his seat totally relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Mo’s distraught state with mischievous glint in his eyes. It was so fun to see Mo’s little face so red, brighter than tomatoes, excitement, embarrassment, lust and anxiety all mixed together into such alluring shade. He found this nervous Mo beyond adorable. His feet gave another forceful press on Mo’s and this time, he couldn’t stay still anymore and jumped up from seat.

“..YOU…” he was ready to blow the roof off if his mom wasn’t present in the room. He Tian silently chuckled under his breath and realized he should stop wasting time, fooling around meaninglessly while he could be using it to indulge himself in delicious Meal. “OK. I think we all have enough to drink tonight. Madam, let me help you to your room.” His mom finally raised white flag; He Tian totally ignored the puzzled Mo, left in stupor at the table and helped Mo’s mom to her room.

He gently settled her in the bed and helped her get comfortable. The older woman was blissfully, mumbling away in her sleep. He Tian stroked the tender skin gently, feeling the tides of age in the lines interrupting her fair complexion and couldn’t help but feel longing and content. She stirred and turned to other side all the while leaving him alone with her back to his face. Smiling to himself, he tugged the blanket snugly around her and quietly left the room. 

Mo was feeling flustered, goosebumps were all over his body even now as he put away the stuff and headed to the living room. He was about to pick up his bag when he heard He Tian’s voice. “Sneaking away are we?” Mo threw his bag over the shoulder and turned to him, his face now serious despite its pink hue. “We have unfinished business, who is sneaking away?”

He Tian raised an eyebrow his expression smirking and unreadable, he approached Mo and stood close in front of him. Mo, a few inches losing him in height, didn’t falter by the intimidation, stared back at him with his brows knitted tight. The two stood in silence, competing in staring contest, the moving hand of the clock on the wall was so loud, that was the only other sound apart from the shallows breaths of the two. 

He Tian chuckled and suddenly grabbed a hand behind Mo’s head. “You have become bolder, little Mo.” Mo was startled, yanked forward so sudden, he was a bit lack of words to retort. But the truth was he was too nervous to actually say anything. Even though he stood his ground firm and dare He Tian, he felt like fainting. His heart was thumping mad inside the chest, and every second, he stood in front of him, it only got worse.

The pain was acute, crawling its way out of his body, setting the veins on fire, something akin to internal bleeding. He was suffocated by the words he had stored up over the year, the curses, the emotion and the unspoken tears, everything welled up instantly, and he couldn’t even breathe freely. But compare to him, He Tian was totally at ease, all in his cold menace self. The thought alone felt like yanking a knife out of his chest. 

He couldn’t remember what he expected moments ago when he saw him again but really this couldn’t be it. Why was he looking at him with such strange cold look? Mo was in actual panic as he feigned courage and arrogance but his Yankee face betrayed the true feelings. He Tian chuckled, “Don’t look so scary. Didn’t you say we will continue our rendezvous later? Shouldn’t it be now?” 

His hot breaths stuck Mo’s face, making the scrunched up face slowly loosen into blushing one. “…Don’t you…fking dare…Not here.” He growled at He Tian and was ready to fend himself. He Tian raised his hands in defeat and said, “Who said anything here? I got something special planned.” He winked and grabbed his hand, already pulling him to the entrance. “Wait… what? Hey you shit head, let go of my hand.” He protested loud and vulgar but little effort was put into shake off the hand. 

He Tian pulled him out the building; the streets were still lively with people celebrating the festival. Children were playing with fireworks and colorful toys, throwing them up and down in the air. Elders busied chitchatting in groups, enjoying the abundant sweets and alcohol, totally ignorant of the two guy playing a game of tug of war. “Bastard, are you listening?” Mo shouted at He Tian, who has already turned deaf to his curses while being dragged around in crowded road.

He was conscious of being hand in hand in public but the grip on his hand was so tight couldn’t shake off a bit. Suddenly He Tian came to a stop, unable to halt his feet in time, Mo stumbled forward and smacked right into He Tian’s chest that turned around to receive his princess with open arms. The moment Mo’s body touched He Tian’s, it jumped back immediately as though being electrocuted. “…you…” He couldn’t find appropriate curse word to address the state just now. 

“Get in.” He Tian opened the door of black Benz which was already sitting in front of their house before. Mo looked at opened car door and then back at He Tian, and back at the car again. “What? WHAT?” He Tian giggled and said, ‘’what are you thinking little mo? Something exotic?” His eyes narrowed, indecent glint lingering at its long lashes, Mo blushed uncontrollably, he wished he could stab him in the face and be done with all this. 

He Tian urged him into the car with hand on his back, whispering directly into his ears, “No worries, the other place I meant is not the car. I mean I have no problem doing it in front of people but it’d be a shame to let others see your lustful face.” He winked pleased to see Mo’s face blown up into crimson red. “…You bastard. Do you want to die?” Ignoring Mo Gaung Shang’s tantrum, he tugged at his hand and said in a low serious tone, “Besides you have things you want to say to me right.” 

Mo’s body stiffened on spot, He Tian let go of his hand and walked over to the other side. “Get in.” his tone wasn’t commending nor pleading, it was simply informing and there’s no other way but to obey. Honestly he thought he was prepared to hear something like that from He Tian but now he was given a chance to actually ask things that been haunting him, he couldn’t find strength inside.

The entire car ride was quiet, neither started conversation nor made ruckus as usual. He Tian focused his eyes on road and Mo to the road side and colorful lights as the Benz rolled smoothly down the road. He thought he would have plenty of questions to ask him but in reality, there was none. 

It came as a surprise to him as well how empty his mind really was and how light he felt now, a weight have been lifted from his chest. Seeing He Tian again was a relief that he didn’t know he would feel. His presence was what he craved, not the long winded explanations nor love nothings. He really was simple minded idiot, no wonder he was twisted around He Tian’s little finger. His lips stretched into a sad smile that meant for no one other than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first I really intended for a short one shot Wang, Bang, Thank you man ff XDD but it ended up with a long winded one. Thanks for reading. New update next week!


	3. There We Unite!

“We are here.” He Tian stopped the car, abruptly and Mo, drifted away in his own world, yanked back into reality. He shifted uneasily in the seat, and took glance at He Tian whose face was passive and void of any emotion.

Although he was too used to seeing that blank face, it somehow irritated him. Well everything that bastard do irritate me anyway, he thought to himself and unbuckled. Just before he finished, his door was opened and clear cheerful voice greeted him. “Good evening, esteemed guest. Welcome to the Hotel Royale.”

For a moment, he was stunned in seat. What in the world… He looked back and He Tian has already exited the car. That jerk. “Is there a problem, sir?” a young guy dressed formally in western suit peeked inside. Uncomfortable by the courtesy, he gave a bleak smile and ducked out of the car. 

What he saw after the car didn’t lean toward his favor as well. He stood awed in front of the grand entrance of the city’s newest five star hotel. He Tian appeared beside him and with absolute ease, he threw the car keys to the young guy before. “I will leave it to you.” The guy caught it and bowed respectfully.

“Enjoy your evening sirs.” “Let’s go, little Mo.” He Tian urged him to move with a slap on his back. And Mo still couldn’t grasp the situation, stood fixed to the spot. “What…” He Tian who has started to walk away, turned back. “What do you mean what? Come on, We got things to do.” His playful grin crept back and with a wink , he pulled Mo’s hand and marched inside the hotel. “Wait…you…” Mo wanted to struggle out of his grab but there were too many eyes on them and there was no way he gonna make a scene. 

The Hotel lobby was as grand as the rumors say. Usually when a hotel is five star, the décor will definitely be obnoxious elegant Victorian or something similarly ancient. But this hotel was different, pure white porcelain floor and high arched ceiling that has mosaic of colorful glass reflecting off the light; it looked more like a star observatory than a hotel. The staff bowed and greeted them as they, He Tian comfortably walking passed the curious eyes while Mo turning bright red as boiling lobster, followed.   
“Master He!” a beautiful woman run up to them urgently and bowed so low Mo wondered what she has done so wrong. 

“Manager Shi, is my room ready?” He Tian asked with a faint smile, his hand not letting go of Mo’s, the latter ever twisting and turning in hope for escape. 

“Yes, of course. We’ve been waiting for your arrival.” She said with utmost respect for He Tian who was at least a decade or two younger than her and handed him a gold card. He Tian flashed a satisfied smile and tugged Mo, making him stand next to him. “Let’s go Little Mo. Stop fidgeting.” 

His fingers rubbed Mo’s already sweating hands tentatively, rewarding him an angry glare from Mo. This bastard…   
He Tian grinned widely and gripped his hand tighter. “Master He. Elevator is here.” The woman thankfully interrupted their public display of…let’s just say affection and urged toward the elevator which was already waiting for them. 

Another staff waited in front of it and bowed in greeting as they entered the elevator. “Have a good night, sirs.” The manager and two other staffs bowed as the door closed. Wouldn’t they usually greet the guests enjoy your stay or something? And why did they let only two of us head to the room? Mo’s brows were knitted so tight he even forgot there were only two of them in enclosed space, still hand in hand.

He Tian not someone to waste the chance provided to him, entwined his fingers with Mo’s and leaned closer to him. “What are you thinking?” He was only inches away when Mo came back to his sense and looked at him. 

“What the….close. Your face is fucking close.” He yanked his hand free and stumbled back from surprise. He Tian laughed out loud, his coldness from before was nowhere to be found. 

“Good, you are still lively.” Mo although feeling puzzled and out of sorts, felt a squeeze inside his chest when He Tian’s face lightened up with a laugh. Blushing hard, he stepped back; making sure his nervous heart beat was out of hearing range.   
“Bastard, you better have good explanation for this.” He Tian cocked his head to the side and asked with innocent voice. “For what? What are we doing in a hotel?” He inched closer to Mo who was already backed into a corner. 

“Didn’t you say we will continue later?” Mo pressed hard against the wall of elevator, nervousness and embarrassment made him sweaty from head to toe. “I believe you said something like…” He Tian leaned so close to his ears, his lips gently brushed against the reddened tips.   
Mo flinched as the words crept into ear with hot breath; he swallowed a handful of saliva hard. He Tian’s hand crept up from his stomach, his palm feeling the shivering body underneath with much enthusiasm and finally rested on his quivering Adam-apple .   
“Bastard….stop…” the direct contact sent electric currents through the skin and he felt reasoning slipping away by seconds. He Tian’s breathing became raspy as he felt the moist and soft skin under his fingers, the skin felt like velvet, sticking to his palms, not letting go. He stepped forward, cornered Mo completely and pressed their bodies together. 

His fingers slidded up Mo’s throat and grabbed hold of his chin. I shouldn’t be doing this. I should ‘t be doing this. Mo’s head was buzzing so hard, he starting to feel the effect of alcohol from before. 

He Tian’s breath hot on his face, their nose were touching and lips daring each other. There was no rush, no urgency, nothing of the sort. Everything was still and quiet except for their ragged breathing. Their lips brushed against one other, soft flesh lingered for a few second, each breathing in the other’s essence. 

Mo felt like his whole body was on fire, burning inside out and there was nothing to put it out except the other body pressed against him which was radiating the same magma heat. 

Mo’s hand unconsciously grabbed He Tian’s shirt and he leaned in, caught his lips with a soft kiss. He Tian’s hand which lifted his chin, suddenly grabbed his neck and forcefully, slammed him against the wall. “Oww, what the…” His lips met with hungry devour, He Tian sucked his lips, growled deep as he bit the lower lip, breaking the poor skin. 

“Ah…” Mo moaned, wincing from sudden pain but he didn’t break the kiss, instead he tugged at his shirt tighter and fought back. His tongue licked He Tian’s lips and the other welcomed it with his own. Their tongue entwined in frenzy, like hungry beasts entangled in a feast. 

Just then the elevator alarm rung with a ding and the door opened. Both broke their mating kiss but not letting go, slightly breathless, they clung onto each other dearly. Mo was already in a daze he didn’t even realize the door was open until He Tian half pulled and half drugged him out of it. 

The entire corridor was empty and strangely there was no other door apart from a single giant door at the end. He Tian jammed the gold card into the slot with such violence, Mo thought it snapped in two but it didn’t and the door opened, leading to a dark corridor. Before he could assess what lies ahead he was pulled inside and the door slammed shut. 

“Hey you…” he stumbled into the dark room, trying the steady himself with much difficulty. Immediately the lights came on and he saw the interior clearly but not a second after, He Tian jumped him. Forcefully pulling his jacket off and buried his face onto his. His eager act made Mo a bit dizzy and he didn’t feel like getting pulled into his pace again. 

He pushed him, breaking their kiss. “We have to talk.” He Tian’s breaths were so ragged not from exhaustion or tiredness but from suppressed desires raging to explode out of him. “Later.” He pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it away. Ah fuck… Mo cursed as He Tian stood marvelously half naked in front of him. 

Perspiration formed a thin film over his flawless skin, his chest raising and falling fiercely with each ragged breath and hair sticking on his face, making him looked like indecent underwear model. Even though he acted he didn’t care and held his ground, the sight made his mouth water and conscious reasoning flew out of the window. 

This was his time, he threw himself at He Tian, and he received him in deep embrace. Mo grabbed He Tian’s head with both hands and planted deep kiss. In this moment, he forgot his resentment, his complaints, embarrassments, everything. He just wanted this person, he just wanted this person, and the warmth he received through He Tian’s tight embrace made his heart ache so bad he felt like crying.

The two stumbled all over the room, running into tables, hitting stands and finally, rolled onto the bed. Mo half thrown, half fall onto the bed, felt slight disoriented as his head hit the soft mattress. 

The moon light shone into the room through the glass and under the night sky, he could see the endless neon light of the city, blinking away like colorful stars daring to compete against the actual blazing ones millions of light years away. What a magnificent sight. They must be so high up, the sky seemed so close. 

The scenery made Mo nostalgic of their young days when they used to fool around in He Tian’s condo which has eerily similar scenery to this. How time flew and how things had changed from since then. 

He looked up at He Tian who looking down at him, bathed in moonlight, his figure beautiful and cold like the night itself. He leaned over him, planting kisses all over his face, down his neck, suckling along his sensitive skin, making Mo moaned sweetly unlike his usual scruffy self. His pants were peeled off and finally he lie there bare before him. 

He Tian was currently intoxicated and in a daze, all he knew and wanted was to devour the person before him whole. He felt the body under him with his hands, his lips, making sure it was real and was not his imagination. Every time the body heat spiked and whimper rose from Mo, his heart felt more and more elated and he couldn’t contain the happiness inside. 

It was such strong desire to monopolize that he didn’t even know he could feel toward another person. His face was red; sweat rolled down the forehead, the entire sight was filled with dark with ecstasy. 

He wanted to drown in him and wanted the same reciprocated back. When such thoughts interrupted his mind, there was familiar ache inside the chest that he always pretended it never exist. 

Supporting himself with a hand on either side of Mo’s head, he stared deep into Mo’s clear bright eyes that always held innocent which he feared he would end up tinting it and let out a huge sigh. Mo frowned as he watched He Tian’s face flickered under the shadowy moon light but he didn’t move, just stared back at the deep obsidian eyes that bore him right down to core. Unconsciously, his hand reached up to He Tian’s face and cupped gently. 

Surprised by his own actions, Mo immediately pulled back his hand but He Tian caught it in its course. “…let go…” Mo’s voice was abnormally soft, he felt like his throat tightened as the warmth from He Tian’s hand seeped inside his skin.  
He Tian ignored his words and brought it to his lips. Mo felt like his heart was punctured with a razor as a kiss landed on his hand, followed by the words. “Little Mo, I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for extremely long absence. I will try to update the next chapter before April 12. And also becuz of my long ass writing period, chapters been extend up to 5 now. XDD Thanks for keeping up with me.


	4. The Moon as witness

You know the kind of silence you get when you're up alone in the middle of the night and every one asleep. The quietness, the mind numbing silence that crept inside and leaves you shiver even in a hot summer night? 

That was what Mo felt the moment the words sank into his conscious. He felt as though doused in ice water, the lust that was nearly roasting him alive, now sedated into a silent haze that lingers strongly between the two.

He stared at He Tian who also stared back at him with his eyes holding a hint of pleading behind the blunt cockiness. 

It was sincere and heartfelt, he knew it from the way he spoke, the way he touched his hands and the way he looked at him. At last, his heart that had been restrained in thorns were set free. But...

He pulled his hand back, leaving He Tian with a puzzle look, still hovering above him. This whole thing wasn't about whether he loved him or not, he didn't know what love was or understand a single thing about that dumb shit. 

But if he had to describe what they shared between the two, He Tian the annoyance of his life and him, he'd have no other words than this, Love. 

So no, loving or not was not the problem here. It would have been fine, if they were still young, messing around in school, it'd be enough. But this was more than some teenage soap opera. 

What he needed was trust. The kind of trust, that'd share between the two equals, the kind that didn't end with one leaving another without a single explanation, the kind that'd always be there even when they were apart. 

A bleak laugh escaped his quivering lips and he pressed his hands down on eyes hard, making sure no tear leak through the barriers. "Move." After an eternity, he spoke lowly. He Tian's hands which were holding him up all this time shook a little but he remained in place. "What are..." 

"I said move." This time his voice was clear, letting out a sigh, he glared back at him, his eyes both red. He Tian tried to say something but Mo didn't give him any space, he flung up, pushing the other person off of him. 

The moonlight showered into the room, casting shadows onto the guys, hiding the emotions they hold from plain sight. The air inside the room was so still, it felt like quiet before a storm.

He Tian stood, hair unkempt, half naked with his pants buttons undone and Mo, across from him, had nothing on but his boxers, the tension was enough to make one shiver with goosebumps. 

Through his slightly blurry vision, he could make out He Tian's naked body a few feet away from him. The chiseled jaw line, the lean torso, the sculpted abs and that seductive waist, he'd only think about such nauseating things toward no other man in whole wide world but only him. 

It was him who barged into his perfectly barren life and destroyed it ambience. He was the one who made him wanted to accept having someone to rely on was not so bad. He was the one who broke down his walls and made him weak. 

And he was the only one who took resident in his heart even though his conscious rebel the hell out of it. Does he also hold such a place in He Tian's eyes? The more he thought about it, the more the rage roar inside his chest. 

"...do you think you can just erase everything with that word?" his voice was shaking a bit; he balled his fists, neither of self pity nor of sorrow, just plain fury, rising up inside him. He Tian shifted uneasy on his feet. "You think I am idiot so I'll accept anything you do and be gracious about it?" 

"Little Mo, I have never thought of you like that." He Tian tired to reason, he sounded a bit desperate although it didn't show much on his face. "Honestly, I have never felt deeply for anyone other than you. It might not seem that way but..." 

BANG.... Mo slammed his fist on a small desk, crushing into a crystal glass, breaking the poor thing into a million pieces. The sound of glass shattering broke the tension in the room like thunder. 

Blood dripped from Mo's tightly clenched fist, the sharp burning pain radiating from his torn up flesh was nerve wrecking but at the moment, he stood still. The facial muscles were taut and jaw clenched so tight, veins bulge, terrifying in contrast against his fair neck. 

"...Are you fucking insane?" He Tian, who hasn't lost his cool throughout the night, finally dropped the façade. He run to Mo and tried to see his injured hand but instead, he was greeted with a fierce head butt that caught him by surprise and stumbled back a few paces. He groaned, rubbing the forehead as he recollected himself, stars appearing behind his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what I felt when you said you were leaving? Mo shouted, he was so furious, seemed to forget about the bloodied wound on his hand. He strode over to He Tian and wrecked him with right hook. A red tinge appeared on He Tian's pale cheek, he stood there, his eyes dark and calm, unlike Little Mo who looked like a rocket engine. 

"I am sorry." He said wiping a drop of blood wet near his lips. The blood wasn't his, it was from Mo's hand. "...Little Mo, let me..." he tried to persuade Mo to care for his hand but was shoved back roughly. 

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? That's all I get after 6 fucking years of this stinky relationship?" his voice was so loud, it echoed in the room. "No, I mean..." "I could stand your personal space. I could stand you not taking about your family. I could even stand I know nothing about you other than your fucking name and the existent of you brother. What I can't, fucking stand is you didn't even let me in on the reason why the need to end this rotten relationship one-sidedly." 

He landed another blow on He Tian, the other party stood there and took the swing, not even putting up resistant. "Why did you come and fuck me up? Why did you bother? Why give me hope if you gonna just killed it like this?" at this point, Mo was really exhausted, he was barely hanging on with his spirit. 

He stumbled on his feet but steadied himself immediately. "If this is how it gonna end, I wish you never come into my life. I wish I never met you. Never ever feel anything for you. I wish I never fall for you." "SHUT UP!" 

He Tian's sudden shout stopped Mo in his tracks, temporarily stunned he wasn't prepared for what came next. He was grabbed from the neck and with a flash, was thrown against the wall. Before he could pick up himself, was slammed into the wall again with He Tian's hand holding him in place by his shoulder. 

The force rattled his inside and was disorientated for a few minute. He felt like the bones in the back broke. 

He Tian's jack black eyes were fiercer than ever, they held a cold glint as they took in Mo's face twisted in agony. 

"You can really run your mouth well, huh, little Mo." Each word enunciated slowly and sharply, the rage he held inside was undeniably apparent. "I know it's my fault, leaving without an explanation but did you ask me?" Mo blinked his eyes, the words shook him out of his anger for a moment. "Did you bother to stop me? No. I said I was leaving and you said ok. Do you call that being lovers?" 

The two stood in silent, locked in glaring show down, their breaths ragged, the only sound present in the moon lit room. "...are you shitting it's my fault?" Mo was the one to break the silence, his voice throaty and cracked. He pushed back against He Tian's deadlock with all his might but not able to move an inch.

"Unlike you, little Mo, I've always been upfront with my feelings since before. I've been honest with it. I tried my hardest to treasure you and love you in my way. But..." Mo scoffed, "But what? I don't reciprocate properly? I don't treasure what you have given me?" He grabbed on He Tian's arm that been holding him down and buried his nails inside the flesh. 

"Do you want me to thank you?" his voice was so loud almost like a scream. He Tian's face faltered, "No, I..." taking the chance that appeared, Mo pushed forward, the nails stuck in He Tian's arm daring to tear the flesh apart. Letting the momentum took over him, He Tian fall down. Mo stood over him, his face, a mixture of anger, sorrow, pain and deep seated agony, now uglier with tears. 

"If I didn't treasure your feelings, if I fucking didn't care about you, do you think I will let a man fuck my ass all these years? If I didn't fucking feel a thing for you. If I..." he hiccuped, tears dripping down his face like a faucet. He Tian dumbfounded look up at him with wide eyes. "If I didn't love you, do you think I will be here? Weeping like an idiot?" He stepped back until his back touched the wall. 

Slowly, he slide down along the wall and finally slumped into a heap on the floor, the energy holding him up now all used up. His eyes were blood shot, his face a drippy mess. He even didn't care the fact that he has been in boxers and nothing else for a long time now.

The penthouse suddenly quiet down again. When the moon light shone into the room, they made the tiny freckles of dusts fly in the rhythm, all soft and gentle. The two sat, sprawled out on the messed up floor, no longer shouting at each other but quietly gazing, never take their eyes off. 

He Tian finally sighed, sorrow and exhaustion mixed into a long deep one that seemed to take his youth away. He slumped back, a weak smile lingered on his lips. "It's not your fault. None of it is yours." Mo didn't reply, just stare at him quietly. "I know I been unfair to you. All the shady secrets and what not. Trust me when I say, it's not because I don't trust you or I don't hold you dear. It is because I care so much about you that I never pull you into it." 

Although he was speaking woefully, his face remained passive and blank. "This past year, it has been the longest year of my life. I couldn't spend another time away from you or not meet you directly." He leaned forward, closing the distance between the two. 

"I want you and only you, in a way I never knew I would. I missed you day and night. I longed for you. But still, it was the mess I made, so I had to solve it on my own." He was practically crawling toward Mo at this point. 

"I love you deeply, very much." His voice shook a little as he finally reached to Mo who been watching him with tired eyes. "It's ok, if you can't believe it. It's fine. But never, ever say you wish we never met." 

He leaned in, inch by inch till their foreheads touched and the two pairs of eyes stared into each other depth, no one holding back. "Please believe me..." it felt so foreign, that kind of desperate, apologizing words could come from all high and mighty He Tian. That single thought gave his heart a tight squeeze. 

His whole body felt like crap and he couldn't even muster up energy to fake retort sarcasm back at him. The heaviness inside his chest didn't disappear, instead it pained him and made him wanted to cry out like crazy. 

He didn't' have much he was attached to in this life. Everything comes and goes; nothing leaves an impression nor regret. This man was the first and only one who he felt something akin to attachment, and stirred up desire inside him. 

And honestly, he was tired. Tired of pretending he didn't need him or keep on denying he didn't want him or that he loved him. When he disappeared from his side, he realized how much he needed him. 

How much it pained him to not able to say how he really felt deep inside. He regretted it so much. If it was going to be painful like this, he would have thrown away all the useless pride and admit his heart plainly.

Mo's hands brushed against He Tian's face making the other person looked at him with wide eyes. " I should hate this...''he stared at He Tian's astonished expression, his hands never stopping tracing along his features. "I really hate feeling like crap, thrown like a dice. It has always been horrible." 

His hands entwined in He Tian's fine hair, without mercy he yanked it forward. He Tian winced as his scalp tingle and burn under pressure but he remained in Mo's hands, secretly pleased with the skinship. "But I can't." Mo eyes were gleaming and steady as he pronounced the last words. "I can't help but fall in love with you.'' 

He Tian was dumbfounded by sudden declaration that he forgot to respond when Mo's soft lips plastered onto his. But it only lasted a moment. Tiger doesn't change its stripes after all. Recovered from his initial surprise, he embraced Mo tight in his arms with one big swoop and buried himself deeper into the kiss.

It wasn't beastly or vulgar like their pervious kisses, it was powerful and sensual. He Tian pecked Mo's lips hungrily but gently which looked like butterfly kisses. Mo leaned into the kiss and invited his tongue by licking at the other's lips. A soft growl rose up from He Tian's chest and he thrust his tongue inside Mo's hot mouth. 

The soft flesh roamed and entwined with the other in sensual dance. In this moment, there was nothing holding them back. In this moment, there were only two of them. Well, them and the moon as witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize April 12 was too far after i said it, XD and since work and studies gonna crash down soon, I wanted to bring this ch here real quick. The last ch will be within next two weeks or so.   
> After this one, there'll be one more ff for Mo and HeTian, AU or spin off haven't decided yet. When that end, i'll stop with this pair and work on my in process Guardian FF. Until some inspiration strike, that's the plan for ahead.


	5. A New Day

“Give me your hand…” He Tian half pulled and half dragged Mo to the edge of the bed carefully guided him through the glass shards and the mess they created on the floor. Mo held onto his damp hand tight, the short distant between the place he was standing and the bed seemed to lengthen. 

If he had to describe the most perfect melancholic moment of his life, it’d be this short moment of him holding onto his hand. Sure, there were other dramatic moments in their relationship but this felt like a new path, a start of a chapter and as cheesy as it might sound, he wanted to savor it to fullest.

He sat at the foot of the bed and watched He Tian busied with drawers and cupboards. “What exactly are you doing?” He Tian didn’t reply but buried himself deep into the inner most cupboard. Mo’s lips curved into a smile and he sighed, ignoring the mess He Tian was making and tried to occupy himself with the eerily familiar room he was in.

He just noticed how spacious the room was and how it didn’t feel like a hotel suite but rather an extravagant bachelor house. There weren’t any weird looking portraits or heavy drapes with girly frails and old women’s favorite carpets. Just a few black leather settees, an L shaped kitchen counter and some daily necessities. A typical guy room. Weird.

“Ah, found it.” he turned his attention back to He Tian, who triumphantly holding up a first aid kit and finally he realized what he was trying to do. “Let me see your hand. You don’t want it to get infected right?” he plopped himself down beside him and took his injured hand. Mo tried to keep his face straight and asked, ‘Do you even know how to put it on other people?” He Tian smirked and pulled out a roll of bandages. 

“Don’t underestimate me.” He opened his palm and inspected the wound. “It’s not that big. Just a bit deep.” Mo scoffed, “No need to make a big fuss over such a wound. I have had much worse and still living.” He pulled his hand back, “Keep your ass kissing to minimum.” 

He Tian wasn’t bother in the least, keeping his smirk cheerfully on his face; he leaned closer to Mo and whispered, “That’s a great idea. May be later I will thoroughly kiss your lil ass, like this…” he lightly kissed his cheek and licked the ear. Unprepared for the surprise attack, Mo almost jumped out of his skin. He recoiled back so quick and reflexively grabbed the nearest thing beside him which, luckily for He Tian, happened to be a pillow, he wacked him in the face hard. He was bright red; it flared right up to ear tips. 

“Ouch…” He Tian too didn’t expect this response, took the hit right in his face and stumbled onto the bed. “You dirty pervert…” Mo barked, still embarrassed even though he had yet to notice his naked state. He Tian groaned and rolled on the bed, acting out his pitiful puppy to the fullest. “…ok enough…” Mo said after a few moments of watching He Tian sulking with his pretty back toward him.

Normally he would not be so upfront with his feeling but after all the uproar, it felt pointless to keep putting up a front and lie through the teeth. He moved over to He Tian’s and slumped against his back.

He Tian’s back was surprisingly hot under his skin, the slight friction between the flesh brought heat to the heart, kept it toasty and nice. “…You just took me by surprise, that’s all…” Mo’s voice was soft, almost a whisper but enough to rouse the beast from his sleep. He Tian suddenly sprung up and caught Mo, lay across his lap. You may surprise once and twice but you won’t a third time. Mo lay on his lap, calm and collected although his face couldn’t hide the pink hue. 

The two stared at each other, nothing hiding behind their clear eyes, everything was laid bare. He Tian leaned down, not breaking the eye contact and kissed lightly on Mo’s tightly closed lips. Mo shivered as the soft flesh crushed on his, the warmth was surreal. He could feel his breath, his heat and the burning desire inside through the small contact on lips. What will happen to me if I let the fire inside? 

He pushed himself into the kiss, pulling He Tian down more from his shoulders, willingly parted his lips and received the eager attacker. The two entwined gently, there was no rush, each savoring the other taste. Mo completely forgot about his embarrassment or the complaints, he finally followed his heart, risking everything he held on so long for the intoxication that gave life to his heart and soul. 

The two kissed and exchanged their essence so long by the time, they parted, both were breathless, eyes were cloudy and body in shambles. Mo’s lips were red and bright from all the kissing, a trail of drool hang on side of them, making him look indecent and sinful. He Tian was also not that different, licked his lips, savoring the taste to the fullest, his composure nowhere to be found.

Slowly he rose up from He Tian’s lap and turned around to face him, this time he was the hunter. He Tian was so not used to seeing Mo taking the lead, he sat stilled on spot, not interfering with the adorable red head’s plan to devour him. Mo advanced with a strong kiss, the hunger expressed through the lips was primal. He was vaguely aware of how insane he was acting but reasoning had blown away long ago.

Lapping hard on He Tian’s tongue, he didn’t want to break the heat that seemed to be burning from deep inside. Abruptly he pushed down He Tian and straddled him. Sweat rolled down Mo’s forehead, his face was pink with ecstasy, lips swollen; his naked body was glistening with perspiration and his lower part which had been enduring he whole night now strained against the boxer into a visible tent.

Never in his life, he had dreamt of Mo riding him looking all hot and erotic. Ok, that was a lie. Of course he had, that was probably the most frequent image he used whenever he was alone. But imagination didn’t do justice. If he would just let it go, he could climax in a few seconds just watched Mo riding him. He reached out and stroked Mo’s slender waist, enjoying the soft flesh, twitching ever so slightly under his touch.

The room was silent except for rugged breathings that echoed indecently in the night. Mo leaned down and kissed lightly on the lips. It was like butterfly touch, so gentle to the point of not existing. That kind of kiss would, of course, did nothing for He Tian, more like annoyance. He still leaned in for the kiss but Mo ignored him and made his way down to his hollow of his neck. Mo has never initiated the action before, totally lacked skills.

He planted kisses and suckled on his neck but only lightly and gently, which kept making He Tian to lose his restraint to not pounce on him. His hands roamed all over Mo’s back and rested on his supple bums, feeling them generously filling his palms. This guy always had small butt, he thought to himself, trying to stop imagining Mo as little cat mewing at his feet. Mo, not aware of the situation, enjoyed leaving a trail of red marks all over He Tian’s neck and chest. 

He Tian slowly losing patience, squeezed his bums hard, made him moaned against his chest. Unable to contain his laughter anymore, He Tian chuckled delightedly at Mo’s innocent act. Obviously, it pissed Mo off, mostly from embarrassment. “The fuck you laughing at me.” His face was bright red as he growled, slapping hard on He Tian’s chest, and leaving red hand prints on the fair skin. “No, no, I’m just…aaah” his sentence was cut off short, as Mo bent down and bit the skin over his Adam’s apple. Pain was sharp but when he suckled on it after the bite, the pain numbed into dull heat that stung every time his tongue swirled over it. 

Mo feeling satisfied with his revenge, smirked and licked his lips trying to mock the prey under him who now carried his teeth marks all over his chest and neck. He Tian who was barely keeping his desires in check, snapped upon seeing Mo’s innocently elated face. He wrestled Mo suddenly and pinned him down hard, almost like throwing a sack of potatoes on the floor. Mo didn’t even realize what had happen, now laid under He Tian’s with wide eyes. 

“To hell with all the wishy washy teasing.” He almost growled as he bent down and kissed hard. It wasn’t gentle or beautiful in the least, just pure lust and hunger. Mo moaned against his mouth, this was different from the gentle nothing they did before. His heart raced and the heat got the best of him. He dug his fingers into He Tian’s back, completely surrendered into the tempo. He Tian bit down on lower lip and sucked on it hard, tasting the bitter iron turned into utter honey. He broke the kiss, towered over Mo who was trying to catch his breath like a fish out of water. 

“Gentle sex is such a buzz kill. Beside…” he reached out to the red nubs standing proud on his chest and gave them a squeeze. Mo groaned from dull pain as he tugged at the nubs and rolled and twisted them as he pleased. “I know all your weak spots, little Mo. Like how a little pain can make you wet.” His face was raw with lust as he reached a hand down Mo’s boxers and gave a hard squeeze on the taut flesh. “Aaah…” Mo finally let a loud moan out his trembling lips, his back arching as he continue massaged over the fabric. 

“You are so wet. Naughty Mo.” “Shut up, pervert.” Mo glared at him and cursed him through harsh breaths. He Tian smirked, leaned down closer to him and guided his hand into his pants. Mo blushed as he felt his fingers wrapped around the warm pulsating flesh. He Tian groaned as the sudden pleasure was enough to topple over him but he reined in his control and brought the two eager members together and stroked fervently. The night was filled with sinful wet noises and the two people’ moans filled with ecstasy and desire for one another.

He Tian took his lips in a dominating kiss, his hand not stopping in its tracks, every time Mo moaned against his lips; the sound vibrated through his skin and made him want to just plunge right in. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t bear to hurt him no matter how hard a predicament he was in. His other hand reached out to sinful place back door and massaged the small bud gently.

The sudden touch in forbidden place alarmed Mo and he snapped out of the trance. He Tian noticed his reaction and he put a kiss on his lips, gently, reassuring Mo without words. Mo shocked at sudden act, tried to calm himself down as He Tian continue stoked the two very erect members, clear fluids leaking abundantly and soon lost in the waves of pleasure. He Tian pried the back door slowly with a finger, letting Mo relax around it before he worked his way in. 

Mo writhed under him as fingers entered making his back uncomfortable and stretched to the max. “He…Tian…” he tried to complaint but his words were drowned in moans as He Tian didn’t stop messing with his front while he worked on the back. Suddenly, Mo stilled, his eyes widened and his body stiffed. He Tian noticed the sudden change, smiled a victory smile. “Oh I found it… it’s here right.” He twisted his fingers and unlike the previous moans, Mo let out a deep raspy moan, “ahhh ah…” his body shook and his hands dug into mattress. “Wait…aaah ah ah. You…”

He Tian pleased with his reaction enjoyed teasing him, pressed hard on the soft swelling inside and started drumming his fingers on it. “…ah….No…Stop…Haaaa…Ah…HE TIAN…” it didn’t took him long to reach the climax. White fluids spurted out but He Tian didn’t stop stimulating the spot and kept pinching and pressing at it. Mo no longer cared about being loud or not, he finally gave in, his back arched up as he orgasm and he squirted, splashing against He Tian’s stomach. 

Satisfied, He Tian pulled out his finger and watched with lustful eyes as Mo’s body twitched from afterglow. “You…bastard…’’ his voice was weak as he gathered strength and kicked him in the chest. He Tian chuckled and caught his feet, “I can’t get enough of you…” he kissed and licked his feet, nimble lightly on the toe. Mo shivered as his unleashed desires were dark and almost to the point of frightening. He kissed and bit the inside of his leg, till he finally reached the innermost part of the thigh and bit down so hard, skin almost broke. “Ahhh…you crazy bastard…” Mo cursed as he sucked on the bite and smirked satisfied at him. 

“Mine…” He threw his leg over the shoulder and rolled his hips forward, his engorged member rubbed against his ass, the friction making indecent sounds. Mo swallowed a handful of saliva, trying to keep the mix of excitement, fear and desire deep in his core but every time he purposely brushed against his loosened opening, the barrier broke and all of it rushed to the head. 

He Tian groaned as he rubbed against Mo’s opening and the hole twitched around his member. He almost felt like crying as the desire to drive himself into deepest part of Mo overwhelmed him but he had to restrain himself. He could simply just take him, he had no doubt, Mo wanted him and the feeling was mutual but he wanted to hear the words from his mouth. He wanted to hear him say take me and surrendered to his embrace. He needed that. His breaths were ragged as he held the last line of defense. “Tell me little Mo what do you want?” 

Mo was not having an easy time either. He was made to squirt and now being teased with the head nudged slippery at his entrance, he was just barely holding onto his sanity. He was in no position to make a rational decision but he knew who made him into such a state. There was no one on this planet rather than that bastard who could make him whimper and cry like a woman. No man he would bare his shields or let them violates him. There was only this man, this piece of trash who he had given his heart, soul and life who could make him shameless like this. 

He looked up at He Tian, who supposedly was dominating, with his face all messed up in contrary as though he was pleading and his heart gave a squeeze. He couldn’t say No to that face, not in this life. He didn’t want to. Unconsciously, his hand reached up to his face and lightly patted it. “You.” “I want you.” He Tian dumbly stared at him as though he heard wrong for a few minutes and then slowly his lips stretched into a wide smile. He bent down and kissed him deep, taking his breath away. “Me too…I want only you.” 

He whispered against his mouth. He didn’t believe when people say death from happiness, but now he felt the overwhelming happiness filling him to fullest, it was very possible. “I love….aaah’’ he couldn’t finish his heartfelt words as He Tian drove hard inside in one stroke. He saw blue behind the eyes and searing pain radiated from his back until his whole body was engulf in it. “He…ah ahhh aa..” he didn’t know it was pain or pleasure, wasn’t given a chance to, all he felt was the burning hot passion as He Tian rammed into him full force. 

His ears rang and eyes blurred, and the only thing he could do was hang onto He Tian for his dear life. He Tian didn’t see anything but only one thing, the man crying under him. He wanted to treat him gently like a princess but there was no way that gonna happen between them. And honestly he felt that way of loving him was perfect. He held down on Mo who pleaded and cried out with pleasure from his thrusts and planted kisses all over his body. 

He was finally his, finally. That one thought almost made him go crazy. In his mind, he vaguely heard Mo cried out in climax but there was no way he was stopping. “I love you Mo. I love you and only you.” He spoke the words as though he was chanting. “Stop….He Tian….aaah…” Mo after the second climax felt like a leaf in the wind but he wasn’t spared. Abruptly, He Tian pulled out, leaving Mo trembled in ecstasy and before he knew it, he was flipped over, onto all fours. “Enough…you bastard…aaah…” his protests were ignored. He Tian drove himself in mad, his hips swung fiercely, driving Mo into the bed. 

He held him tight; his thrusts not losing their strength continue to ravage Mo’s poor bud. Mo didn’t realize he was crying, his fingers clenched tight onto sheets, muffling his sobs and cries every time He Tian grinded against his sensitive nub. It was certain his back was torn but little did it matter, he just wanted the endless waves after waves of ecstasy to stop. After the third climax, his hands lost their strength and lazily they splayed beside him as He Tian continued his torture. 

Just before his conscious left him, he heard He Tian’s loud groan and hot jets filled his stomach. “Little Mo…” He Tian’s voice was husky; he pulled his face up and kissed him deeply, slamming in a couple of time which threw Mo off to the fourth orgasm and his body spasm from final waves of pleasure. He let out a whimper as He Tian pulled out his length, leaving his behind ache and burn, tears glided down his eye lids. White sparks were what he saw before the conscious leave him and for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep without dreams, without worries, totally wrecked but completely fulfilled in He Tian’s arms. 

By that time, the sky was brightening up. The moon that witnessed the confession of love between the two, shyly leave the canvas, bringing forth the rosy dawn, a brand new day. The two lovers slept, deep in each other arm, unaware of the audience that bore witness of their love. When they wake up, it’d be a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as usual I was late and lazy. I really apologize for it. And since I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the ero scene too much X"D, the ending will be in next part which will be up in a few days. Thank you for following the story. do share your thoughts. I love to hear from you guys.


	6. Finale

The morning greeted with birds chirping and tweeting sweetly in the trees and the sound of wind chimes ringing as the wind nudges against them. It was harmonious and peaceful …

Like hell it is…

Mo stirred from bed in horrible mood as his phone alarm blared, kicking him out of his peaceful dream. 

“Ugh so heavy…” he mumbled as he tried to push He Tian who weighed over him with almost his entire body, making sure he have no route to escape him. He Tian grunted a few inaudible words and loosened his hold on Mo. 

Feeling extremely crossed toward He Tian whose sleeping face, against all his despise, resembled a baby’s, he shoved him to the side roughly and reached out to the phone on night stand but sadly it was a bit out of reach so he strained to get up. 

A sharp pain rose up his hips and he couldn’t move his legs, they were both asleep from the whole night cramped under He Tian’s. He just now realized how sore and tired he was that lecherous bastard couldn’t keep his animal side in check. He recalled the scenes from last night and the quick replay of each accompanied with the dull pain from his back, made him wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

He Tian rolled and swung his arm over his chest, he had no idea the situation the other guy was going through, was in complete blissful sleep. “Ugh…get off.” Mo annoyed moved the arm off of him but he said in a quiet tone, making sure he didn’t wake up. But his arm was heavy as stone, the more he tried to lift it, the heavier it get.

Each minute ticked Mo’s irritated mood more and more and finally, he exploded. “You shitty asshole, you are doing it on purpose right” He Tian who had been awake for sometimes and really holding his laughter in, finally let out a hearty laugh.   
Mo who wasn’t in cheerful mood, didn’t catch his laughter and a few seconds after one sided laugh, He Tian composed himself and rested his head on a hand. “Morning, little Mo. In delightful mood I see”.

“Delightful, my ass. I am sore all over.” Mo tried to swat away his hand teasing under the blankets. “Oh, I am sorry, Little Mo.” He wasn’t and caught Mo’s ever slippery hand and kissed it. Mo already feeling very conscious, blushed so hard, his face was red as traffic light. “What…what are you doing?” He quickly retracted his hand back and scooted far and back till his back hit the head board. He Tian grinned full of sinister and advanced toward Mo till he hovered over the wide eyed Mo.

He Tian even though didn’t show his emotions easily, was now elated and brimming with happiness as he looked down on Mo’s red little face. He could understand what it meant to be with someone you love, it trumped every meaningless one night stands or sex friends. He stroked his face gently and slightly pinched it red before leaning in for a kiss. 

Even though they had done things more intimate than a kiss, Mo right now couldn’t contain his embarrassment or the booming of his heart as their lips touched and he slowly lose his restraints to He Tian’s caress. He could be considered immature in terms of relationships but looking at He Tian’s face, feeling his arms around him and ultimately giving into the kiss, there was no pleasure in the world he could compare to it. 

He Tian suckled the lips eagerly, thrusting his tongue in slow and gentle pace, stirring up his desires and arousing the lover in his arms as well. The room was stale, the scent of sex and male filled the air, could make one have indecent feelings just upon inhaling it. In this second, the scent was similar to aphrodisiac. 

His hands felt the hard clavicle; slowly he took his time slipped downward to the firm chest. Mo shuddered under him as his fingers intentionally brushed over his swollen nipple and didn’t stop its teasing, kept stroking and flicking the hard nub. It gonna be bad if he continue. He immediately grabbed onto He Tian’s dangerous hand, the two stared into each other eyes, the dark desires were apparent. 

He Tian wasn’t someone who gave up the thing he wanted easily, he kissed again, trying to coax Mo into giving into him. Mo moaned against his mouth as He Tian pinched his sensitive nub, this bastard is horny day and night, he thought to himself, struggling without his heart in it. 

Did he want to catch up for the whole year worth in one day? He panic which quickened his heart pace a few beats but almost immediately, he stilled. Whole year worth? Last year where he disappeared?

This bastard hasn’t explained at all, has he? Snapping out of the lust, he pushed He Tian and sat up. Puzzled, He Tian retreated and sat himself in front of him. His lower half uncomfortably straining in his boxers. 

“You…” Mo composed his messy state and sat up straight, wiping the lips with back of the hand. He stared straight at He Tian who suddenly felt he did something wrong and running through his head what could possibly go wrong. “You still haven’t explained the reason behind last year.”

He Tian avoided his eyes and laughed nervously. “Oh that. I sure did.” Mo frowned, “No, you haven’t.” He Tian looked back at him with a big fake smile plastered on his face and laughed. “I did. You just forgot.” 

Mo looking at He Tian’s annoyingly fake face became irritated, the good mood before slowly dissipating. He grabbed a pillow and threw at his face, He Tian aware of his danger, caught the pillow mid air. “Hey that’s dangerous.” Mo glared at him, “If you don’t speak now, next will be fists talking.” “I mean there’s nothing…” another pillow flew to his face and he ducked, the pillow whistled passed his head dangerously. 

“I swear…” Mo got up from his place, ready to blow his top. He Tian realizing he couldn’t avoid the question much longer, and foresee the impending danger, finally gave in. “Ok, fine. Fine. I will explain.” 

Hearing this Mo settled down in his place, eyes not leaving He Tian’s face. “Speak.” He Tian feeling a lot like he’s meeting a judge, shifted uneasily in his place and pushed his bangs off his forehead. 

“Last year around the end of summer, my brother’s company bought another big company in auction.” Mo said in a low voice, “You mean ruthless took over.” He Tian chuckled, “That’s not nice but it’s true. I am not very clear about how their internal relationships go during that time but the chairman of that company wanted to take revenge for his loss.” His eyes shining like a tiger as he spoke of the business world rivalry as child play. 

“But my brother wasn’t someone who he could touch easily so he targeted me.” Mo forgot to breathe for a minute, such big thing happened in front of him but he didn’t know a thing. Not even a peep. He Tian saw Mo’s face sank, quickly he tried to take him in his arms but Mo shrugged his arms off and asked to continue. 

He Tian swallowed a handful of saliva, being in front of judge would be a lot easier. “But he couldn’t do much to me either so…” his eyes wandered all over the place and then finally rest on Mo. “Me?” surprised Mo exclaimed loud. 

“Yea, they had men followed you for weeks.” Mo slumped in place, “So they were the one who destroyed the convenient store near the station I was working in?” He Tian scratched his neck and laugh nervously, “Well that. That wasn’t them.” “Then who? Was there another gang?” 

“You could say that. But to be honest... That store’s destruction was…It was Me.”

“WHAT? YOU?” Mo shouted so loud, He Tian covered his ears and smile weakly. “What did you do that for? Do you know the owner fired me the next day even though it wasn’t my fault?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The store was wrecked so bad, the windows were broken in, the store’s board was broke in two, it looked like it came right out of a gangster movie.

“But didn’t I find you this job a few days after? It was well paid and no creepy owner lurking around you. Did you remember how he looked at you? And how touchy feely he was?” He looked like he was gonna beat the crap out of the store owner if he saw him again. 

Mo really couldn’t believe his ears. “What did that have to do with destroying the store???? And getting me fired????”” “Well, those company goons were stalking you and you weren’t safe at that crappy place so I figured if I spread words about how unknown loan sharks destroyed the shop you worked in as a warning toward you, I could solve the two problems with one stone.” 

Mo picked up the pillow and wrecked him in the face. “How dare you? That was why those people were looking at me weirdly when I got fired. You fucking son of a bitch.” He Tian raised his arms and covered his face. “Well, if I tell you the truth would you have quit obediently? No, you wouldn’t so I have to improvise.” Mo hit him a couple more times and slumped down, worn out. “I totally forgot you are insane.” 

“Well, I am insane when it comes to you…” he was cut short as Mo threw the pillow in his face. “Then what?” He Tian threw all the pillows off the bed, his nose was red from being hit and then continue, “Then I went to meet with that useless people but I couldn’t do anything so I had to ask my brother for help.” His face this time was dark and stern, 

Mo figured considering how proud this guy was, asking for help from his brother repeatedly would totally crush him. That notion somewhat gave his heart a squeeze. 

“We settle him…if you want to know the details, I will tell you but…” Mo understood and shook his head. “No, no need. I want to sleep better at nights.” He Tian laughed heartily, “What are you imagining, Mo? I doubt it is the same but it would bore you.”  
He Tian sighed, “That was when I learnt how helpless and weak I was. I couldn’t do anything to protect you, I had to ask other people’s help. I didn’t want to live that way anymore.”

Mo looked at him in silence at he continued, “I asked to work under my brother and learnt how the business world works.” “And the whole year you were with your brother?” “Yes. In Macao. I worked my ass off and finally gained my own power. It wasn’t easy but I did it.” He smiled, triumphantly at Mo, his face brimming with pride. Mo couldn’t help but felt his hard works deeply inside.   
Even though that guy has a screw loose in his head, he was always there for him. And he believed him, there was no reason, just that he believed every words. 

“Mo, I am sorry for keeping you in the dark. I should have told you instead of disappearing on you.” He Tian reached out for his hand and held it tight. “Last year, I had nothing in my head but just to return to your side. As someone you can rely on and someone who can protect you.” Mo had a lot he wanted to say but at the moment his throat was dry. “....I…I didn’t ask anything like that from you. Don’t be cocky.”

He laughed and hugged him. “Of course but I wanted to. Next time someone try to bully you, I can put a stop to them with a lift of my finger.” Mo laughed at his childish way of speaking, “Just like that huh?” Pleased that his lover was in agreement, He Tian too smiled, “Just like that.” He kissed Mo’s head and nuzzled against him. 

“So what are you now?” Mo ignored his advances and stayed focus on his question. A bit bored by the question and answer section, He Tian kissed his ears and his hands touched all over. “Well, I thought I will start small. So just own this hotel for now.”  
Mo avoiding his kisses on his ears and neck, stunned in place, “What? This hotel? You mean like the one we are in now?” “Yes. I am managing it now. My brother owned a few shares but I am the sole share holder.” He wasn’t eager to explain the stuff to him, his attention was focus on other stuff like how to take his boxers off. Mo pushed him and shouted, 

“Are you kidding me? So you just brought me to your hotel, in front of your staff? Have you no shame?” He thought about last night and the weird action of the staffs now started to become clear. This bastard. He buried his face in his hands, “Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” 

He Tian was totally laid back, “What are you worry about? This is my place, of course I will bring back my lover with me. What right they have to object me?” 

“Your place? You mean to say this room, no, this penthouse is your home?’ Mo’s mouth was unable to close from surprise.   
“Well, I plan to move later but yes now, I just live here.” He Tian grabbed him back from the waist, not wanting to continue the conversation. Mo was now bombarded with a ton of surprises and he was trying to process them…He Tian encircled his arms around him and said, “Just relax. I got everything covered.” “You are one cunning bastard.” He Tian chuckled and lifted him up from his chin. 

“But you know I will never hurt you.” Mo stared up at him, his eyes narrowed. “Screw you.” He Tian laughed and kissed him deep. Tasting his mouth to the fullest and then bit down hard on his lower lip, breaking the skin. “Ouch, it hurt…” Mo groaned, a few drop of blood seeped from the wound but He Tian licked them away.

“I truly love you and need only you. I might eat you alive if you run away.” He laughed, Mo felt shiver run down his spine. “So fall in love with me, baby.” He stroked his cheeks lovingly. 

Mo stared at him, even though from what he just heard this guy was twisted and crazy beyond repair, he couldn’t find himself to feel any differently toward him. He grabbed his face and squished his cheeks, “And I might kill you if you leave me again in the future. Still want me to fall for you?” He smirked.

He Tian laughed and kissed him. “Obviously. I love you and only you. So love me the same.” Mo was the one to initiate the kiss this time. The two entangled in deep embrace and sharing kisses in their own world.   
He Tian reached down into his boxers and squeezed the firm globes hard. “Ouch, where are you touching…” Mo stopped his hand in his track but He Tian rolled over and pinned him down. “I’ve been holding back for so long. Let’s go for one round ok?” he continued to message the globes and kissed him all over. Mo moaned but he still was conscious of the morning light.

“No, you jerk, stop touching me I said…” He Tian ignored him and through the back and forth, he managed to slip off his boxers. “I love you little Mo.” “I hate you. Hey you jerk, I am telling you to stop…” “there there, it’s fine. Ignore the light.” “I’m going to kill you…ahn ahn…you bastard…” 

In the end Mo lost to the desires, “I really hate you…” He Tian smiled his usual smirk, “But I really love you….Happy new year, little Mo.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this ff of mine. I really am so glad to see it and greatful cuz I suck at keeping fix deadlines.   
> I do hope to see you guys again on next one. by now you realize I update after Old Xian do *lol*   
> So do tell me about your thoughts. and See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for support. Always welcome cmts. Forgive my mistakes, I tend to mess up the spelling or names or some traditions. I am learning


End file.
